UCWL Cold Day in Hell
Card UCWL Championship Green Arrow © vs. Yuri Boyka UCWL Cyberspace Championship Monkey D. Luffy © vs. Mad Max Tag Team Turmoil Match to crown the first ever UCWL Tag Team Champions The Reactors vs. The Black Dragon vs. MI-13 vs. The Sith Lords vs. The Wing Commanders vs. 5 Other Teams Hell's Kitchen Street Fight Chef Gordon Ramsey vs Iron Chef Masaharu Morimoto Jak vs Skeletor Grudge Match Daisy "Quake" Johnson vs. Bo Dennis UCWL Championship #1 Contender's Match Nathan Explosion vs. Levi Ackerman PSPower vs. Keith Apicary ColdDayinHellPSPowervApicary.PNG ColdDayinHellNathanvLevi.PNG ColdDayinHellDaisyvBoDallas.PNG ColdDayinHellJakvSkeletor.PNG ColdDayinHellRamseyvMorimoto.PNG ColdDayinHellUCWLTagTeamChampionship.PNG ColdDayinHellUCWLCyberspaceChampionship.PNG ColdDayinHellUCWLWorldChampionship.PNG Results *P1. After the match, Batroc the Leaper stare down Batsu from the entrance stage. *P2. Shimmer & Shine made their UCWL in-ring debuts. *P3. William Wallace made his UCWL in-ring debut. After the match, Wallace celebrated with Justin Reed, the former owner of NCA. *2. Skeletor assaulted Jak post-match out of frustration by hitting the Eternia Breaker then followed it up with the Serpent Skull. Suddenly, Ragnar Lothbrok made his shocking return as he and Skeletor brawled in the ring until Ragnar throws Skeletor out of the ring. *4. An unknown person helps out PSPower by tripping up Apicary's feet after PSPower Irish whips Apicary to the ropes. That person was later revealed as Light Yagami. Postmatch, Light assaulted onto Keith Apicary including giving Apicary the Death Note and a Rope-Hung Death Note. *5. During the match, Ramsey and Morimoto fought in the crowd. After the hellacious match, Ramsey put Morimoto in the ring and got a table from under the ring. Ramsey then uses the table onto Morimoto and also hit the Ride to Hell's Kitchen onto Morimoto. Ramsey then set the table up in the ring and lit it up in flames. Ramsey put Morimoto on the top rope and hit a superplex through the flaming table!!! *6. Bo Dennis and Daisy brawled onto each other post-match until a masked woman attack Daisy. Then the masked woman unrevealing herself as Faith Connors. Faith Connors then lay the smackdown onto Daisy until she lay a Moonsault into a Double Foot Stomp from the top rope. Bo Dennis and Faith Connors then celebrate together in the ring as a powerful alliance has been forged. *7. The Big Bang Theory, Final Fight, Bebop & Rocksteady, The Rogues and ¡Mucha Lucha! made their UCWL in-ring debuts. *8. During the match, the referee throws Gaga out of ringside. Nathan Explosion interfered in the final moments of the match and nails both Green Arrow & Yuri Boyka with a steel chair. After the match, Yuri attacks Green Arrow and smashes the UCWL Championship onto Green Arrow. Then Nathan and Yuri having an intense stare down as another great CPV for UCWL come to an end. Tag Team Turmoil Results Miscellaneous *The match between Nathan Explosion and Levy Ackerman change into a #1 contender's match for the UCWL Championship by orders of UCWL General Manager Phil Coulson. *UCWL General Manager Phil Coulson met with the new Second-In-Command Kendall Morgan, who will be starting working for UCWL on Episode 15. *During the commercial break, Morimoto was stretched out of the arena and escorted to a nearby hospital. *Yaiba Kamakazie came out and talk about how he will become the first ever Cruiser-X Division Champion at the DCA vs. UCWL show. But then Adonis Creed came down to the ring and attack Yaiba until Yaiba has enough of Adonis as the two had an intense staredown between them. Category:UCWL Category:CPV's Category:2017